


one mask at a time

by natelette



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Mixed Media, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Social Media, also fake twitter is so fun to write there are so many personal inside jokes in this fic its absurd, also: i will protect peter parker with my dying breath. wtf i love one boy, but rrly i've never written anything like this before and it was a challenge but so fun!!!!, i really played myself, oh i LOVE that thats a tag, the summary is literally spoilery so if u havent seen ffh yet i really hope you read tags first, this was really fun to write but i did it all in one day and instead of studying adklsjfla;dkjsf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natelette/pseuds/natelette
Summary: Spider-Man is unmasked, and the world reacts.Or how Peter, the internet, and the entire world deal in the wake of Mysterio’s video. Spoilers for Far From Home.





	one mask at a time

**BREAKING NEWS:** Spider-Man’s Identity Revealed, Accused of Attacking Mysterio and Ordering Drone Strike on London – more on CNN.com

* * *

  
Trends for you – Change

  * #PeterParker
    * 500k tweets
  * #spidermanunmasked
    * 6k tweets
  * Spider-Man 🕷️
    * 380k tweets
  * #MondayMotivation
    * What gets you motivated to start the week?
  * Mysterio
    * Ultimate_thott is tweeting about this
  * #findpeter
    * 2k tweets
  * NYC
    * Spider-Man’s identity revealed on a New York City billboard



* * *

💙 **Aunt May** 💙

peter

peter are you okay

peter please call me

_ Read 4:56PM _

* * *

**  
**low-battery-life** reblogged from **spider_source****

> **spidersmans:  
>  **hey so I know everyone is freaking out but can we take a moment to think about how spider-man must feel???? that kid looked like he was like…12 or something i just think people are jumping to conclusions without giving him time to react
> 
> **supersupertallboi:  
>  **you’re being really forgiving when he literally??? murdered quentin beck??? who is a literal hero and saved lives….peter parker fucking ran out of there that’s not smth innocent ppl do
> 
> **spidersmans:  
>  **wtf hes like 13 or some shit and his identity was plastered all over nyc of course he ran
> 
> **spider_source:  
>  **gotta agree w op here we should at least wait for him to give his side of the story
> 
> **supersupertallboi:  
>  **u guys need to learn to face facts. peter parker is a murderer
> 
> **low-battery-life:  
>  **wtf is happening u lose ur phone for two hours and shit goes wild
> 
> #spiderman #news #it was in between my seat cushions #and so i was looking for it for an hour #and ur telling me. spiderman was revealed. #during the time i spent fucking around my house for my phone #wtf #this is just like the time everyone got blipped while i was in the bathroom
> 
> 312 notes

* * *

  
**Spider-Man Unmasked on New York Billboard**  
CBS News ✔️ 30K views • 3 hours ago

Video: [Mysterio’s battered face, closely pressed towards the camera in desperation]

MYSTERIO: I managed to send the Elemental back through the dimensional rift but I don’t think I’m gonna make it off this bridge alive – Spider-Man attacked me for some reason – he has an army of weaponized drones, Stark technology, and, and he’s saying he’s gonna be the new Iron Man, no one else!

[Glitch, camera cut to Mysterio slumped on the ground and Spider-Man’s legs.]

AUTOMATED FEMALE VOICE: Are you sure you want to commence the drone attack? There will be signifigant casualties.

SPIDER-MAN: Do it! Execute them all.

[Drone and gunshot noises fill the background. The camera cuts back to a close up of Quentin Beck, breathless in the center frame.]

MYSTERIO: Spider-Man’s real name – Spider-Man’s real name is P- [Glitch, cut to black.]

[Video resumes abruptly.]

MYSTERIO _[cont.]_ : Spider-Man’s name is Peter Parker!

[Image of a smiling young boy appears on screen. Video ends.]

* * *

VOICEMAIL:

PETER PARKER: Hey, uh, this is Peter! You’ve reached my voicemail. Obviously, I’m not actually here right now, haha. So, um, leave a message! I’ll get back to you. If this is May, uh, text me.

MICHELLE JONES: Peter. Uh, you ran. Which was smart, I think, but…I’m worried. Can you call me back, please. Or Ned. Or your aunt. We’re all worried, even your aunt’s weird boyfriend. He tried calling me because you wouldn’t pick up. So, um. Please pick up. So he’ll stop calling me.

Also…I need to know that you’re okay.

[VOICEMAIL ENDED. MAILBOX FULL.]

* * *

chuu can punch me @heartchuusesu • 7m

> maybe if mysterio stanned loona he wouldn’t have died

henry hero ✈️ SUPERCON NY! @henry_her0 • 7m

> @heartchuusesu you kpop fans are seriously going too far this is a guy’s literal DEATH we’re talking about

chuu can punch me @heartchuusesu • 5m

> @henry_her0 yeah the dickhead called out a twelve yr old on national news and outed his identity im fucking glad he’s dead. loona would never

henry hero ✈️ SUPERCON NY! @henry_her0 • 4m

> @heartchuusesu are you fucking kidding me? it’s spider-man’s fault. also he’s like 17 at least

chuu can punch me @heartchuusesu • 4m

> @henry_her0 don’t believe everything you see on the internet, henry

kat said woo woo bitches @tsandsfans • 2m

> @henry_her0 @heartchuusesu the only superhero team i care about is odd eye circle
> 
> [[VIDEO ATTACHMENT: Fancam of a KPOP girl group dancing on stage]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqQyOt9z_Ok)

chuu can punch me @heartchuusesu • 1m

> @henry_her0 @tsandsfans xoxox babeyyyy stan chuu
> 
> [[VIDEO ATTACHMENT: Fancam of a KPOP artist dancing on stage]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bvtsp2fdEsw)

* * *

* * *

**WHO IS PETER PARKER?: What We Know About the Avenger, Superhero, and Alleged Murderer **

by Juan Abetta | June 19, 2023 | 5:14pm | Updated

[PHOTO: A washed out yearbook photo of Peter Parker smiling awkwardly at the camera]

Earlier today, uproar broke out around the country as New York City’s friendly superhero, Spider-Man, was unmasked in public via posthumous video by Quentin Beck, also known as Mysterio. Spider-Man, or Peter Parker, 16, is shown to direct hundreds of drones to attack London in the video, despite the potential consequences. In his video, Beck asserts that, “he’s saying he’s gonna be the new Iron Man…no one else.” Parker allegedly attacked Beck and called the drones on the public, but some are questioning the validity of this the source.

No comment has been made from Parker yet, but some facts have been identified about New York’s favorite superhero….

READ MORE ON NYPOST.COM

* * *

**To:** [pparker@gmail.com](mailto:pparker@gmail.com)

 **From:** [pepperpotts@starkindustries.com](.)

 **Subject:** News

> Hi Peter,
> 
> Your mailbox is full – you should clear some space, by the way - and I just saw the news. I’m absolutely shocked and appalled. I know it’s not true and I’m going to do what I can to get it out of the media before it spreads even more than it has. You’re a minor, this is absurd and unprofessional, and I’ll do what I can to make sure people know it’s all a hoax.
> 
> You’re always welcome here, I want you to know that. Morgan would love for you to stay over, and we have plenty of room. I’ve already called May; she’s on her way. Happy is driving her. I didn’t think it was best for her to stay in your apartment right now.
> 
> That said, she’s worried about you, Peter.
> 
> Call us, please.
> 
> Love,  
>  Pepper

* * *

[10 VOICEMAILS DELETED.]

* * *

**Messages –** 200 unread messages

 **spider squad** 7:14PM

> **NEDDDDDD:** peter are you ok where are you…

**Unknown Number** 6:36PM

> Call me back, Parker. I won’t have you dodging my calls.

**💙Aunt May** **💙** 5:52PM

> Peter, babe, please call me, I’m so worried about you…

**MJ** **🔪** 5:10PM

> peter its been hours stop avoiding us we’re all fucking worried

**NEDDDDDD** 5:08PM

> Peter where are you MJ looks like she’s either gonna cry or kill someone and I don’t know which is scarier

**Unknown Number** 5:05PM

> Hi, is this Peter Parker? I got your number from Pepper Potts. This is Steve…

**Shuri** 4:45PM

> Do you need me to delete the internet for you because I will make it happen.

**fuck crime do grades** 4:38PM

> **Flash Thompson** : parker is this true on the news what the fuck is happening

[157 more unread]

* * *

**Youtube Search:** _ Peter Parker Spider-Man _

> **SPIDER-MAN RISKED MY LIFE FOR VIEWS!!! (NOT CLICKBAIT)  
>  ** Jake Paul • 50K views • 26 minutes ago
> 
> this SHOOK me FAM!!!!! SUBSCRIBE HERE and you can buy my MERCH!!!! HERE!!! http://bit.ly/1r5t9ug
> 
> **What it means to be unmasked in a masked world  
>  ** Vox ✔️ 196K views • 10 hours ago
> 
> In a world full of people hiding their identity, what does it mean to be suddenly thrust into the spotlight? Become a Video Lab member! http://bit.ly/video..
> 
> **SPIDER-MAN IS EVIL!!!!  
>  ** Stepahnie Aliset • 21K views • 14 hours ago
> 
> The Mysterio video proves it!!! I go through all the facts and some personal experiences to make it clear why Spider-Man is a problem.
> 
> **I met Peter Parker and almost died! (Storytime!)  
>  ** Alex Han • 7K views • 1 hour ago
> 
> Buy my merch!! http://bit.ly/8w6t9hg
> 
> **Video Editor Breaks Down Proof That The Mysterio Video is Edited  
>  ** Vanity Fair ✔️ 60K views • 2 hours ago
> 
> Kenneth Batalen uses his video editing knowledge to illustrate moments in the Mysterio Video that push a narrative and gives insight into what could be missing…
> 
> **Can Spider-Man Be Trusted?  
>  ** The Talker Guy • 7K views • 54 minutes ago
> 
> I look over the information we have and do a deep dive into Peter Parker, Spider-Man’s civilian identity…
> 
> **Spider-Man Unmasked Through Viral Video | BBC News**  
>  BBC News ✔️ 194k views • 23 hours ago
> 
> A viral video by Mysterio (Quentin Beck) has surfaced after his death alleging that Spider-Man – now revealed to be Peter Parker – attacked him and others. Story is ongoing. Please subscribe HERE http://bit.ly/1rbG4ug
> 
> **SPIDER-MAN is a NATIONAL MENACE and MUST BE STOPPED!**  
>  The Daily Bugle ✔️ 1M views • 1 day ago
> 
> The hero Mysterio used his dying breath to warn us of the dangers of Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man. He aims to hurt our city and others…

* * *

**00007** reblogged from **superherogifs** :

[a shaky camera gif of Spider-Man hugging a little girl and tugging gently on her pigtails after an attack; the ground around them is smoking a bit, but the girl smiles and gives him a hug.]

[Spider-Man being handed a bouquet of churros. His eyes widen through the suit, and he starts to jump up and down out of excitement.]

[Spider-Man in a children’s hospital, excitedly taking selfies with the the patients. He lets one of them press the button on his web shooters.]

[Spider-Man halfway up a tree, awkwardly trying to tempt a cat down. The cat yowls and lunges forward in attack just as the gif resets.]

[Footage from a news station. Spider-Man stands awkwardly, fidgeting in front of webbed-up criminals and waving at the camera self-consciously.]

[Grainy camera footage of Spider-Man laughing good-naturedly as a fan asks him to sign her face.]

> **superherogifs:**
> 
> in the wake of all this news I just want to remind yall that _this_ is who you’re convinced is evil all of a sudden.
> 
> #spiderman #spider-man #nyc #superheroes #seriously this boy is an angel I don’t care what u guys think #that video was shit until there is an unedited trusted source there’s no reason to believe it #im from nyc and here we protect our own bitches
> 
> 4,007 notes

* * *

king flash @thekingf1ash • 1h

> hey guys, no live today. sorry. i’m processing some things

jester john @llivemup • 45m

> @thekingf1ash is it that one of your classmates is a fucking crazy murderer lol

jester john @llivemup • 40m

> @thekingf1ash wtf did you BLOCK me????

* * *

[A shaky vertical video. It is in selfie mode, and a girl’s face fills the screen. She has choppy short blonde hair, curled messily at the ends. She has a bright smile and dark eyebrows with cat-eyeliner. Overall, the look is a little disheveled, but in an endearing way.]

 **BETHANY:** Hey guys, it’s Beth! I just wanted to show you how Tiger is doing, since I figure you must be missing him like crazy right now, haha. [Camera flips to show her surroundings – the streets of New York at twilight, busy as ever. A dog is attached to a leash in front of her, mid-pee.] Oh, oops! I meant to flip that around once he was done. [She directs the camera off to the left, and it focuses on an empty patch by an alleyway.] Anyways, Tiger! Come on!

I figured I would take you guys on the walk with me, since you’re both too busy enjoying _Bali_ to be here with him this week! _[laughs]_ I’m just kidding, of course. I hope you guys are having a great time! Tiger and I have been. [She leans down to pet the dog, but he barks and jolts forward, causing the camera to shake drastically as she trips.]

Ah, Tiger! Ugh, _shit –_ [Bethany is pulled along as the dog runs towards the alleyway.] Tiger, what are you _doing –_

[At the edge of the alley is a boy, slumped over with messy, curly hair and dark circles under his eyes. He looks defeated and hurt, though there don’t seem to be any obvious injuries to his person. He swallows heavily and glances up, and something brightens in his gaze when he sees the dog.]

 **BOY:** Oh, hey! [He reaches out to pet Tiger and pauses. He glances up, and seems to receive affirmation because soon his hands are buried in Tiger’s dark fur.]

 **BETHANY:** Oh my gosh, kid, are you alright?

 **BOY** _[blinks uncomfortably]:_ Yeah, I’m – [his voice cracks]. I’m fine.

[He shifts to accommodate Tiger, and his shirt peeks out from beneath the dark, drooping hoodie he is wearing. It is bright red and blue, and looks suspiciously like the Spider-Man suit.]

 **BETHANY:** Holy shit, _wait_ , are you –

[The boy takes a deep, pained breath, clenches his eyes and jaw like it hurts, and within seconds, jumps out of the alley.]

 **BETHANY** _[exhales heavily]:_ Ah, shit. I wouldn’t have said anything…

[Tiger barks, and the video cuts out to black.]

* * *

**VIDEO: SPIDER-MAN UNMASKED, the Situation in Europe, and ABSURD New Challenges that Are Taking Over the Internet**  
Philip DeFranco ✔️ – 1M Views – 1 day ago

PHILIP DEFRANCO: ‘Sup you beautiful bastards, hope you’re having a fantastic Tuesday, welcome back to the Philip DeFranco show, and let’s just _jump into it!_

The first thing we’re going to talk about today actually is news from yesterday out of New York – it broke right as we were winding down yesterday’s show and it didn’t feel right to give it a rushed story so we saved it for you today.

So for those of you that don’t know, New York’s “Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man” - also a member of the Avengers - was unmasked yesterday on national news. There’s been a serious uproar, not only because of his identity being revealed, but for two other very important facts: He seems to be a minor, and the video accused him of the attacks on London and Quentin Beck, also known as Mysterio.

About that first point: I won’t be saying his name or posting a photo of him online in this video. I know they’re all over the news cycle right now but until more has been uncovered in regards to this whole situation I don’t feel right putting a minor’s information out there any more than it already is.

So here’s the situation: Days after the attacks throughout Europe by the Elementals, things seemed like they had died down. Then, yesterday afternoon, a video surfaced through The Daily Bugle of Beck in his final moments, claiming that Spider-Man attacked him and was responsible for the violence in London. Beck claimed that Spider-Man planned to quote, “Be the new Iron Man”. Then we see Spider-Man seem to do just that, and the camera goes back to Beck, who then reveals Spider-Man’s civilian identity to the public.

[VIDEO FROM QUENTIN BECK PLAYS – SPIDER-MAN’S NAME AND PHOTO ARE OMITTED]

Now obviously this is a highly controversial situation, and though some are jumping onto this video as proof of what Beck claimed, others aren’t so sure. There are a lot of cuts, you can’t actually see Spider-Man’s face in the frame, and since there is no unedited release of this footage, it’s not really possible to watch how the whole thing played out.

Some people are saying that since it was released by The Daily Bugle, a source which, if you didn’t know, has a history of being anti-Spider-Man [PHOTOS OF SENSATIONALIST ANTI-SPIDER-MAN HEADLINES FROM THE DAILY BUGLE FLASH ONSCREEN] that this information can’t be trusted until proven elsewhere.

Others say that because the original video source is Quentin Beck, a hero, there’s no reason to distrust it. No one has heard from Spider-Man for comment, but there is footage of him at the moment the footage is revealed, seemingly shocked and then quickly running away.

[SHAKY VERTICAL CAMERA FOOTAGE OF SPIDER-MAN PERCHED ON TOP OF A LAMP POST. HIS BODY LANGUAGE SEEMS VISIBLY DISTRESSED, AND HE KEEPS GLANCING DOWN INTO THE CROWD. THE BILLBOARD SHUTS OFF, AND A LOUD “WHAT THE FUCK?” CAN BE HEARD BEFORE HE LOOKS DOWN ONE MORE TIME AND SWINGS AWAY FROM THE CROWD.]

Some people take that as an admission of guilt, but I personally have a hard time seeing it that way – if the identity revealed is real, Spider-Man seems to be just a kid. He could have just panicked, he could have been worried about the crowd getting rowdy – the way I see it, there are a lot of reasons he would have not wanted to be invite mass hysteria like that.

And personally, I think it’s hard to blame Spider-Man for any of this until we hear his side of the story. The video evidence isn’t convincing me yet – it’s a little too cut together, and you can’t actually see much other than Mysterio in the frame. If there’s an un-edited clip, I would love to see that, but until then it just feels like a very one-sided account with little to no real, hard proof. From what it looks like, Spider-Man is not equipped to being in the spotlight like the Avengers were. He’s a much more down-to-the-ground kind of superhero, usually, and I think this sudden attention is probably pretty jarring. Not to mention having your identity revealed when you’re a minor must be traumatizing, and I’m sure he’s concerned with getting himself and his loved ones out of the spotlight right now.

But hey, ultimately that’s just the story, my personal opinion as of now – and whether you agree or disagree with me, this show is a conversation and I’d love to hear your opinions. Do you believe Mysterio, are you supporting Spider-Man, or do you need more information before you can decide? How do you feel about Spider-Man being a minor? Does it change how you feel about the situation? Let me know in the comments down below. It'll be interesting to see where this story goes as time goes on and Spider-Man is either investigated or comes forward with his point of view - but for now, we'll just have to wait and see. 

And in other news…

[7 minutes remaining]

> **Comments:**
> 
> Kendall Williams – 45 minutes ago
> 
> yeah idk how people see this and think that a fifteen year old really killed a bunch of people – I mean it’s not like he was some crazy guy, he was literally a superhero and I just find all this evidence really one-sided. Phil gave a great viewpoint, phrased it better than I could
> 
> View all 7 replies ˇ
> 
> Greg Germaste – 24 minutes ago
> 
> does anyone else think that spider-man is hot though
> 
> View all 26 replies ˇ
> 
> Valerie Costa – 12 minutes ago
> 
> Idk I see the point of people who aren’t so quick to trust him? I know that Spider-Man is a hero and all that but there is pretty damning proof of him ordering the drones to “execute”…and like, I get video edited footage but there’s also historical evidence of superheroes going crazy with power. I mean either way with the Accords it was absurd that we didn’t know his identity anyways, so maybe it’s for the best?
> 
> Hide replies ^
> 
> Butter Sky68 – 4 minutes ago
> 
> oh my god what is fucking wrong with you he’s a KID!!!!
> 
> Molly Spade – 3 minutes ago
> 
> I mean you have a point about the accords but if he’s really a minor he’s entitled to some form of identity protection I would think
> 
> peni_14512 – 3 minutes ago
> 
> I kind of just want to know where his parents are during all of this

* * *

💙 **Aunt May** 💙

peter please call me

_ Read yesterday _

may

i

I don’t know what to do

everything is spinning

I don’t

imnot ok ay

_ Sent 9:13PM  _

peter call me now

* * *

“May, I –“ He sounds breathless.

“Peter,” she breathes out, a sigh of relief and panic all in one. “Where are you?”

Peter coughs. He sounds sick, or pained, or something. “I don’t know,” he admits quietly.

“Peter,” May says desperately. “Are you alright? What’s happening?”

“I just…everything is so messed up, May,” Peter says, and his voice is getting thicker, like he’s talking through tears. May has never wanted more than to just hug her boy, slip her hand through his hair and wave his problems away. But she can’t, and she can’t find him, and she can’t do _anything_ except try to talk him through this the best that she can.

Peter coughs again, and he’s definitely crying. “I feel like I’ve been in a panic attack for the past twenty-four hours, May,” he sobs, like a dam is breaking. It probably is. Peter hiccups. “I just needed to get _out_ of there, and nothing felt real, like…it was hard to breathe, it still is, everything is like, swimming, and my phone keeps going off but I can’t even _look_ at it because everyone thinks I’m a killer and MJ and Ned probably hate me for ignoring them or at least for killing Beck and –“

“Peter!” May cuts him off sharply. “Take a deep breath, baby. It’s not your fault. No one blames you; Not me, not MJ, not Ned, not any of your friends or anyone who actually knows you. And everyone who thinks otherwise is delusional and it’ll be _better soon,_ baby, but I need to know where you are.”

“It’s just so _much,_ May,” he cries quietly into the phone. “First it – it was my parents, and… Ben,“ May takes a sharp breath. “…and then I was dying, and then it was Tony, and now it’s my entire…my entire life? It’s like everything is constantly exploding around me. What am I supposed to _do?_ I can’t ever…I can’t ever go back.”

May chokes back a sob of her own and sniffs to maintain composure. Peter needs her to stay calm now. She has to be here for him, and sobbing is something she can do together with Peter or not at all. “Peter, babe, we will figure it out. Together. But I need to know where you are,” she insists again.

Peter breathes heavily, but shifting fabric on the other side of the phone gives her hope. “Okay,” he says quietly, and gives her the cross-street.

“I larb you,” May says, and runs.

* * *

**spiderfans** posted:

[A series of blurry paparazzi images featuring Tony Stark and a scrawny young kid. They are laughing and holding rather messy sandwiches. The images get progressively more chaotic as the sandwiches fall apart, but they only seem to laugh harder. The sequence ends with Tony Stark wrapping an arm around the kid’s shoulders as they turn away from the camera.]

> **spiderfans:**
> 
> I’m…pretty sure this is Tony Stark with Peter??? so they were….really close, I guess
> 
> #lol I didn’t need my heart today #im honestly fucked up by this imagine how fucking stressed peter must be right now oh holy shit #no wonder he always seemed bothered when ppl talked about Iron Man #fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck #Spider-Man #ironman #photos #mine
> 
> 12,986 notes

* * *

VOICEMAIL:

PETER PARKER: Hey, uh, this is Peter! You’ve reached my voicemail. Obviously, I’m not actually here right now, haha. So, um, leave a message! I’ll get back to you. If this is May, uh, text me.

FLASH THOMPSON: Hey, Parker. I know I’ve been kind of a dick to you, uh, always…and I swear this isn’t just because I found out you’re Spider-Man – though, that’s _fucked_ , man, you know that right? But, uh, I just wanted to make sure you were alright, I guess. Also. Just because you’re a loser doesn’t mean I want you like, dying or panicking out on the streets or anything…and Ned and MJ won’t tell me what’s up. I’m not sure they know either. I don’t know…I guess, just, don’t die, Parker. Who else am I gonna make fun of?

[VOICEMAIL ENDED.]

* * *

Snapchat from **MAYJP** to **Michelle_Jones, Nedtastic,** and **HappyH**

> [Peter wrapped in a blanket, hair damp and prominent circles underneath his eyes. His Spider-Man mask is balanced precariously on the edge of his hair, like it could fall off any moment. This only serves to make it look messier. He appears cold, but May’s arms around him and the ironic Spider-Man mug placed in his hands do some good to ward off that image.]
> 
> The caption reads: He’s home. 💙 💙 💙 💙

Chat from **MAYJP** to **Michelle_Jones, Nedtastic** , and **HappyH**

> **MAYJP:** [Location pin. It is a small house by a lake.]  
>  **MAYJP:** Happy, can you come by with the kids here?
> 
> **HappyH:** on it.

* * *

**spider squad:**

guys im sorry ive been mia

I wasnt doing super well

im still not

idk

im sorry im a mess right now

 **NEDDDDDD:** Peter shut up its okay im just so glad you’re okay

I love you dude

I need you to know that

haha ned I love you too

 **MJ** **🔪** : this is literally so gross and im the one dating you

 **NEDDDDDD:** Happy is taking us over right now

We’ll be there in an hour or so

cant wait

* * *

lil baby dumby @kanyakanyon • 36m

> i think I found peter parker’s insta?? its private but this icon looks like him right?? https://www.instagram.com/peter_parker/

ella's tea time time ✈️ dc spoilers! @batzbrat • 31m

> @kanyakanyon kanny you shouldn’t look up his private life cmon

lil baby dumby @kanyakanyon • 29m

> @batzbrat its literally right there im not even on it or stalking him or anything! I just wanted to see if he was on social

ella's tea time ✈️ dc spoilers! @batzbrat • 20m

> @kanyakanyon :/ idk kanny i just think this is probably already hard for him,,,,idk ik he’s cute but it doesn’t mean we should make it harder by putting more of his life out there

* * *

ella's tea time time ✈️ dc spoilers! @batzbrat • 17m

> oomfs is bein problematic ://// straighties r really wild

lil baby dumby @kanyakanyon • 13m

> @batzbrat just @ ME NEXT TIME WHAT THE FUCK

* * *

alien emoji soo-young @musicales3 • 10m

> not two of my oomfs fighting all over my timeline….:’) u guys r both in the wrong calm down

ella's tea time time ✈️ dc spoilers! @batzbrat • 5m

> @musicales3 dude

lil baby dumby @kanyakanyon • 3m

> @musicales3 I am so tired

* * *

[RADIO SNIPPETS FROM A NEW YORK CITY STATION]

HENRY LIU, HOST: So, it looks like this is our third song dedicated to one Mr. Peter Parker in three hours! You’re a popular guy, Spider-Man. Here’s the requester, Mark, to say a few quick words:

MARK: Uh, hi, Peter! This song is for you because you saved me a year ago when I was in a tight spot. I was, um, getting harassed...I wasn’t passing then, and you stopped that. It was the first time someone really accepted me, and it gave me the strength to come out. I’ve had a bit of a crush on you ever since, actually _[laughs sheepishly]._ I know a lot of people are saying some fu- messed- up things about you right now, but I just want you to know you have supporters. A lot. We all know the truth, that you’re honest and kind and that video is a hoax. I hope this reaches you, wherever you are.

HENRY: Mark, that was lovely! Thank you so much for sharing your story. I think we all hope our wishes reach Peter, wherever he is. After all, we’re all underdogs here.

[[Spoon’s _The Underdog_ starts playing through the grainy radio speakers.]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8UhzJUaLcg)

* * *

VOICEMAIL:

FLASH THOMPSON: Yo, you’ve reached Flash! I’m not here right now, duh, but leave a message and I’ll get there eventually. If this is a business call, you can reach me for inquiries at [flashthompson@gmail.com](.). Peace, bitches.

PETER PARKER: Uh, hi, Flash. I got your message. I just wanted to say, I’m fine. Thanks for, um…caring, I guess. See you at school.

[VOICEMAIL ENDED.]

* * *

**  
MJ** **🔪**

almost there, peter

im so glad

i miss u

i need

need a hug really bad right now

i think

is that ok

i know this is early for us and it kind of blew up and im so sorry you’re having to put up with this mj

really

im sorry

peter, shut up

see you soon

im excited to hug you

have I ever told u I like itwhen u say my name

idk that’s dumb

we’ll be there soon, peter

_ Read 11:24PM _

* * *

Snapchat from **Nedtastic** to **Michelle_Jones, Peters-parkers, MAYJP** , and **Bettybrant**

> [Peter and Michelle pressed close together on the floor against the couch. A movie plays in the backgound, but the image is too fuzzy to see through the photograph. Peter’s eyes are drooping closed and his head is nestled in the crook of MJ’s shoulder. Her hair is messier than usual, but it’s tied away from her face and she looks comfortable. With one hand, she is painting Peter’s nails a warm shade of red.]
> 
> The caption reads: wow, young love :’)

Chat from **Michelle_Jones** to **Nedtastic**

> **Michelle_Jones:** i will literally murder you. you know that  
>  **Nedtastic:** You’d have to untangle yourself from Peter to do that, so I think I’m safe  
>  **Michelle_Jones:** **🔪** **🔪** **🔪** **🔪**

* * *

**Where is Spider-Man? The Week Since We’ve Seen Him**  
by Anna Morita • 06/28/2023

After an Earth shattering reveal of Spider-Man’s identity, Peter Parker seems to have fallen totally off the grid. There have been no sightings in any major cities of either Parker himself or his masked identity. Is this the guilty running from their sins, or an innocent looking for protection?

The authorities have yet to call in a warrant for Parker, but are working with various sources to confirm the legitimacy of Mysterio’s claims… 

– more on CNN.com

* * *

“Peter.”

He’s been lying on the couch going on a few hours now, legs tangled with Ned and MJ. May has been in and out; she’s still able to go outside, though he worries every time he sees sunlight crack through the door. He might be becoming a bit of a shut-in, actually.

Peter is sure that May’s name has been released to the public by now. Everything gets out eventually. He tries to clamp down the rising panic that that thought brings - he can’t lose her. Not like he’s lost everyone else.

“Peter,” Pepper says again, and he snaps out of his daze.

He offers her a weak smile. “Hi, Mrs. Stark.”

She gently sits down on the coffee table across from him. “Call me Pepper, Peter. We’ve been over this.”

“Sorry, Pepper,” he laughs sheepishly. They sit in silence for a few minutes. It’s awkward, but comfortable. Peter has learned to be more okay with silences, since that’s all he seems to be capable of doing this week. Being silent.

“I wanted to talk to you about the future,” Pepper starts.

Peter feels his heart drop; he’s been surviving this week on denial and denial alone, and planning for the future sounds an awful lot like having to acknowledge the past.

Pepper’s eyes soften like she understands, but her postures stays determined. Peter sighs and shifts himself up into a more respectable, sitting-adjacent position. Beside him, Ned grumbles and sighs in his sleep, and MJ cracks open one eye to send him a fully impressive glare, only to shut it and go back to napping just as fast.

Pepper smiles. Peter smiles back; his friends are the best.

“I think you should do an interview,” Pepper says, ripping off the band-aid. Peter’s smile drops off his face. “Just to tell your side,” she insists. “I think most people see the flaws in the video anyways, but everyone is waiting to hear what you have to say.”

Peter sighs. “Yeah.” There’s no use arguing when, as usual, Pepper is right.

She offers him a small smile. “When do you want to do it?”

“Tomorrow,” he says. Might as well rip the band-aid off himself this time.

* * *

The New York Times ✔️ @nytimes • 10m

> Peter Parker, also known as Spider-Man, walks us through his life, his struggles, and his side of the story. nyti.ms/3jf49lx9

* * *

INTERVIEWER [MELISSA DUGAN]: Hi, Spider-Man. Would you prefer I refer to you as Spider-Man, or are you alright with me using your civilian name?

SPIDER-MAN: Um, Peter’s fine, I guess. It’s already out there, you know?

MELISSA: Fair, fair. Thanks, Peter.

PETER: Um, sure _[fidgets]._

MELISSA _[laughs]_ : No need to be nervous, Peter. I mostly just want to hear what happened from your point of view. Why don’t we start at the beginning?

PETER: Sure.

MELISSA: What made you want to be a hero? How did you get started in…all this?

PETER: Well, I guess it started with my class field trip. I got bitten by, uh, a radioactive spider. That’s how I got these powers. And, um, for a while I didn’t really do much with them, but some personal stuff happened and I decided I should use them for good. Like, to help people.

MELISSA: So that’s when you joined the Avengers?

PETER: No, it wasn’t right away or anything like that. I mean, look, I really just wanted to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Well, actually, no, I wanted to be an Avenger, I guess, but then I was one and it was kind of a lot so I went back to being a neighborhood guy and…uh…yeah. I liked that. I kind of wanted to stick with it, actually.

MELISSA: Looking out for the little guy, you mean?

PETER: Yeah, and just…space aliens was a lot, you know? I’m a teenager. It was a lot.

MELISSA: Yeah, you’re a teenager.

PETER: Mhmhm.

MELISSA: A lot of people are concerned about that.

PETER: I mean, uh, same.

MELISSA _[laughs]:_ Would you be willing to divulge your age?

PETER: No, I think I’ll keep what secrets I have left.

MELISSA: That’s fair. But you definitely can’t drink.

PETER: Um…

MELISSA _[laughs]:_ I’m teasing. We can move on.

PETER: Thanks.

MELISSA: So, how about a more recent turn of events? In regards to London, there’s been a lot of questions over whether Quentin Beck’s video was truly accurate, especially since no unedited version of the footage was released.

PETER _[swallows]:_ Yeah, it’s, uh, not…it didn’t go down like that. I didn’t order any drones, and Mysterio wasn’t a hero.

MELISSA: Could you tell us more about that?

PETER: Yeah. So, I guess it started, again, with my class field trip. I just wanted a normal vacation, you know? I had, um, a lot of things I wanted to do…

Read More

* * *

Top Posts in #SpiderManInterview

Twitter Moments ✔️ @TwitterMoments • 2h

> Peter Parker gets real in a #SpiderManInterview with the New York Times, divulging his side of the Mysterio story, debunking the viral video, and elaborating on the stress he feels as a teenage superhero forced into the public.

lend me your Costco card @spiderfanmilesm • 43m

> when peter parker started talking about how much tony meant to him as a mentor I actually started crying…u could see how much he loved him so clearly and hes so fckin YOUNG! #SpiderManInterview

drew @hangup34 • 1h

> all these 15yo people suddenly obsessed with how “cute” and “hot” peter parker is like he isn’t gonna get a twitter or smth and see all your thirsty ass posts #SpiderManInterview

its shuri, bitches ✔️ @princessshuri • 2h

> #SpiderManInterview #ThankYouPeter Peter Parker is one of the best people out there. Remember that.

tommy trouble @tat_tom_ten • 10m

> god I really felt when peter said he felt so exposed and violated by having his identity reveal taken away…thas some fucked up shit to do to a kid #FuckQuentinBeck #SpiderManInterview

Gabi Jones @gabiiizzness • 25m

> 1/2 oh alright I guess I needed to cry tonight because im out here w tissues watching the #SpiderManInterview this kid is so genuine and ik people are still gonna call him a liar abt this whole thing but you gotta admit this makes more sense than fucking elementals did
> 
> 2/2 like idk about you but I definitely believe that the power of showbiz can drive ppl to the edge. way more relatable and realistic than giant fire monsters!!! I know yadda yadda the blip yadda yaddda aliens look I gotta draw the line somewhere ok

gwen says thank you peter parker!! @gwengwenstace • 58m

> i think the real moral of the #SpiderManInterview is that peter parker needs to stop going on field trips

Steve Rogers ✔️ @StevenRogers • 1h

> Thank you, Peter. You’re brave and kind, and I couldn’t ask for a better fellow Avenger. #SpiderManInterview #ThankYouPeter

Julia 🏳️🌈 🏳️🌈 @queernhere3 • 8m

> wait did peter parker just come out as bi at the end of that #SpiderManInterview or am I projecting my feelings onto teenage superheroes again

nat says TY PETERPARKERRRR @natharienatile • 17m

> 1/2 Moments that made me cry the most in the #SpiderManInterview:
> 
>   * lol when he surprise came out at the end there?? pride month 2k23 fed us well folks
>   * everything about tony…I know he teared up in the middle but I was straight up snotting
>   * all the talk abt anxiety was real. can only imagine how hard it must b for him
> 

> 
> 2/2:
> 
>   * talking about how he doesn't know where to go from here in rebuilding his life back now that everyone knows.... :((((
>   * everything about mysterio...man #FuckQuentinBeck amirite
>   * "trying to balance this secret was never as hard as having it out will be. i'm learning to manage" um ok i'll cry i guess
> 


Superhero News @superheroupdates • 53m

> “Losing the ability to make that choice, to reveal myself when I wanted – or never at all, which might have been the case – it was devastating.” Peter Parker, in his #SpiderManInterview

love is four walls babey @orb1tingthesun • 41m

> Can Melissa PLEASE ask him if he stans loona already the people need to KNOW #SpiderManInterview

Pepper Potts ✔️ @TheRealPepperPotts • 28m

> Tony would have been proud, Peter. #ThankYouPeter #SpiderManInterview

* * *

Trends for you – Change

  * #PeterParker
    * 900k tweets
  * #FuckQuentinBeck
    * 4k tweets
  * #DumpDailyBugle
    * 38k tweets
  * #SpiderManInterview
    * hello_lizard @ comms! is tweeting about this
  * TGIF
    * How are you spending your weekend?
  * #ThankYouPeter
    * Civilians, heroes, and friends come together to celebrate Spider-Man
  * New York Times
    * Spider-Man opens up in a heartfelt interview with the New York Times



* * *

Peter Parker ✔️ @spidermanofficial • 4m

> hey guys. good to be here.

Peter Parker ✔️ @spidermanofficial • 1m

> [PHOTO: Four people squished together against a couch, with an indistinguishable dark wall behind them. String lights illuminate them in soft light, but only Peter’s face can be seen as the other three are wearing cheap Spider-Man masks. All three are covered in a pile of blankets until you can’t even tell who is where. Peter looks tired, but happy.]
> 
> Caption: we’re figuring it out, one mask at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with the idea for this fic at like 11am two days ago and the entirety of it was written by 9pm that night !!! this happened instead of studying for my test thats how feral i went over this idea lmaoooo
> 
> but really this was so fun and cool to get to do, it was a serious departure from my normal style but i was really inspired by the style of @fallingvoices' mixed-media fics and i felt like the way that far from home ended really lent itself perfectly to this type of story so i wanted to give it a shot!! coding it was ass but overall it was fun to get to use the absurd amount of youtube i watch in a fic, and i'm proud of how it all turned out! also....stan loona
> 
> anyways after seeing far from home i just had so many things that stuck out to me,,,, i mean of course i love peter parker and just wanted to invest a lot of energy into proving that but also it's just so cool to consider how the rest of the world would react to something like mysterio's video?? and idk hot take that im sure you can see in the story but i have a hard time believing most people would actually fall for the video. like at this point i think we live in a society so filed with deepfakes and edited videos that people would need more proof and an unedited clip for it to really stick. like obviously the identity reveal you can't avoid but i think its pretty unrealistic that the world would just like....instantly believe mysterio and hate peter u know?? also the fact that he's a minor is gonna have ppl going ballistic and i wanted to explore all of that
> 
> also i wanted peter to get HUGGED this is all i have ever wanted EVER 
> 
> anyways pls let me know what you think, leave a comment!!! <3 you can hmu @natelette on twitter and tumblr as well!! hope you guys enjoyed, it was a lot of fun to write.


End file.
